Crimson Hair
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Gojyo meets a guy with crimson hair. The people of the village seem to have mixed feelings about half demons. Will Gojyo help this fellow half demon, especially after he learns his secert? RATED M FOR A REASON! THIS IS NOT YAOI!


**A/N - Hello, this is my first Sayuki fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I do except flames, but please don't go overboard with them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI! GOJYO! SANZO! GOKU! HAKKAI! HAKARYU! OR ANYTHING IN THE SAIYUKI SERIES/MANGA! GOT IT? GOOD.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Gojyo's Turn On**

Hakkai drove his green jeep into a desert town, and pulled over in front of a hotel. Then he, and the three others in the vehicle, got out and walked into the hotel.

"Hey, Sanzo?" Goku asked the tall blond, as Hakkai went up to the desk to ask for rooms.

"No," Sanzo answered immediately.

"But, Sanzo!" Goku cried.

"No!" Sanzo answered once again.

"You don't know what I'm even going to ask you, though," Goku protested.

"Fine, ask," Sanzo said, and added, "But it better not be stupid!"

"There's a restaurant over-" Goku started, but was interrupted by a hit on the head by Sanzo's fan.

"That..." Sanzo began, "...was stupid."

"Oww," Goku cried out, holding his head, "What did you do that for?"

"I told you not to ask me anything stupid." Sanzo replied.

"Aww," Goku said, "But I'm hungry Sanzo."

"Deal with it!" Sanzo snapped at him.

"I've got us rooms," Hakkai anouced as he came back from the desk.

"Alright then," Gojyo said, speaking for the frist time since he had stepped into the hotel, "I'm going."

Goku blinked, "Hey, where are you going, Gojyo?"

"Out," Gojyo replied, as he walked to the door of the hotel.

"Out where?" Goku asked another question.

"Just out!" Gojyo shouted.

"Well, then," Goku said, "Hold up, I'll come too!."

"No, you won't, you little monkey!" Gojyo snapped, turning to face Goku.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"Because-" Gojyo started but he never finish, his eyes had fallen on a head of hair in the small restaurant of the hotel they were in, it was crimson red.

By the looks of it, the hair belonged to a guy that was wearing a waiter's uniform. The guy was turned sideways, so Gojyo couldn't see his eyes, to tell whether, or not, he was a true half demon. The waiter's hair was almost the exact length as Gojyo's, but perhaps a little longer.

"Huh? Because why?" Goku wondered, but Gojyo ignored him.

"Let's go eat," Gojyo said out of nowhere.

"Alright!" Goku shouted in joy, "Now, you're talking."

"Whatever, let's go," Gojyo said, and he walked into the restaurant, keeping his eyes on the back of the crimson head that was, now, facing away from him.

Gojyo sat down at a table by a door that lead out into the streets of the town. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku, followed suit.

"What are you looking at, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, and he then turned in his seat and flowed Goyjo's gaze to the crimson head, "Oh, I see."

Hakkai turned to look at Gojyo, "I wonder how he came to work here."

"What do you mean, Hakkai?" Goku asked, looking at the crimson head.

"He's a half demon, Goku," Hakkai answered Goku in a hushed voice, with a side long glance at Gojyo.

"Oh," Goku said in understanding.

"Would you guys shut up?" Sanzo snapped.

"Okay," Goku agreed, "I'm hungry anyway."

The group soon fell into conversation of what they should do next, and how long they should really stay in the village.

"We leave tomorrow," Sanzo said, "Like we always do."

"I don't know," Hakkai said, "We've been traveling through the desert day after day, Hakuryu's probably going to need a few days to really get his strength back."

"Fine," Sanzo said, "We stay until the dragon better."

"Alright," Goku cheered, "That means we get to eat at reatuarant for who knows how long!"

"And I," Gojyo put in, grinning, "Can cruize for chicks."

"Whatever," Sanzo huffed.

"What...um...what can I...uh...get for you...um...guys?" A hesitant voice said.

The group looked up, and Gojyo raised an eyebrow, it was the waiter he had seen earlier.

The waiter has he's eyes locked on Gojyo as Goku shouted everything that he wanted. Gojyu stared right back, and noticed that the waiter's eyes weren't completely crimson red, like a normal half demons eyes, the waiter's right eye had specks of gold through the blood red color, then he's left eye had a deep, sapphire, blue dotted through the dark crimson color. Suddenly, Goyjo's heart skipped a beat, and the waiter blushed a pale pink color.

_What the hell?_ Gojyo thought, as he pulled his eyes away from the waited and looked around for something to to distract him, _A chick, a chick! I need a damn chick!

* * *

_

**A/N - Hee hee, I hope you liked this first chapter! Don't worry this is a Gojyo/woman fic. So, don't flame me for making this seem like a yoai. Pretty please? Anyway, please read and review! I, unfortunately, will not update until I have, let's say...ten reviews. Okay?**


End file.
